


Angel, Please

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [13]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Can be interpreted as Engineer/Pyro, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: Pyro collapses. Engineer is worried.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Kudos: 29
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Angel, Please

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will be a lot less fluffy I promise

The kitchen was gently alive with the sounds of baking. An old cookbook, it’s pages stained and browned through years of use, lay spread open on the counter. Pyro was perched beside it, mixing bowl cradled against their chest. Demo stood across the kitchen, chopping apples and routinely swatting Engineer away from a cooling plate of oatmeal cookies. Engie had offered to help but after an incident in which he lit the stove on fire trying to boil water nobody trusted him in the kitchen anymore.

The mixing bowl clattered to the ground. 

Pyro’s was limp, slumped over and slowly tipping. Demo got to them just in time to catch them.

“Pyro? Pyro! Ye ok? Talk ta me lad!” Demo shook them, panic rising in his voice.

“We should take them to Doc.”

Demo nodded and ran through the base, Engineer close at his heels. 

The fallen batter oozed, forgotten, on the floor.

The med bay doors slammed open, sending a cloud of doves off of their perches. Medic looked up, annoyed, and then, as he spotted the unconscious Pyro, jumped up and took charge.

“Put zhem zhere.  _ Gently _ , now. Vhat happened?”

“Ah don’t know, Doc. We were in the kitchen and then they just passed out. What’s wrong with them?”

“I don’t know.” Medic said, pushing Engineer out of the way to grab his stethoscope.

“Are they goin’ ta be okay?” Demo asked.

“Shut up, I am vorking.”

Medic pulled open Pyro’s collar and pressed the stethoscope’s end to their chest. Demo and Engineer hovered nervously around the bed.

“Get out, zhe both of you!” Medic snapped.

Engineer protested. “But Doc-”

“Out!”

Demo and Engineer retreated out into the waiting room where Demo swiftly realized the stove was still on and fled back to the kitchen. Engineer paced the waiting room, wringing his hands. He loved the little firebug. He knew Medic was a great doctor but still he couldn’t help but worry.

The minutes ticked by like hours. At the half hour mark Sniper came by and shoved him into a chair.

“Sit, mate. You’re wearin’ a hole in the floor.”

“Py’s unconscious.” Engineer ran a hand over his face.

“I know. Demo told me. But Pyro’ll be fine. When has Doc ever failed?”

“Heh, ya got a point there. Guess I’m just worried cuz Py never gets sick.”

The two men sat in silence as hours crawled sluggishly by.

Medic popped his head through the door. “Pyro’s awake!”

Engineer jumped to his feet. “Are they goin’ ta be ok?”

“Oh, yes of course. Just a little chemical pneumonia.” Medic said matter-of-factly, as if sudden fainting was an everyday occurrence. “You can come see zhem.”

Pyro was propped up with a mountain of pillows when they came in. Their mask was off and in its place an oxygen mask. Behind it a smile spread across their face and they waved at their visitors.

“Hey, there. Ya feelin’ alright?”

Pyro nodded happily and flashed Engineer a thumbs-up.

“That’s great. I was real worried about ya.”

The firebug furrowed their eyebrows and flung their arms wide. Engineer melted into the hig, suddenly exhausted as the stress of the last several hours caught up to him. Pyro squeezed him tightly and then moved one arm, inviting Sniper to join the hug.

“I’m not really the huggin typ- oof!”

Medic cut him short by roughly shoving him into the hug. “Oh, nonsense.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the reason why Medic left them in the waiting room for hours because he forgot they were out there? No, why would you think that?


End file.
